24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Behrooz Araz
Before Day 4... I liked the bit that used to be featued in the "Before Day 4" section - is there any way we can integrate that into the background info section? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : What was it exactly; post it here and we can sort out what might be salvageable IU content, and what goes in notes. Also, ignore the stuff I just put in there just now, that was simply adapted from Dina's Before Day 4 area. – Blue Rook 20:18, 27 August 2008 (UTC)talk Here's everything there was: --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : I'm certain they were Turkish; I'm pretty sure the whole terror cell was Turkish. But unless we find a specific link to the Araz family and Turkey, we can't presume anything, so that's best left in the Notes. What I think we could put in the Before-D4 subsection is the fact that Araz closely observed his son's behavior, without his knowledge, such as reading emails etc. The stuff about parental abuse is best placed in the D4 subsection. – Blue Rook 22:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC)talk I added the stuff in - does that sound OK? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : It's still got speculative language. It needs to only report the facts. --Proudhug 22:31, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Status I know there's reason to believe that he's alive, because Curtis rescued him in an unaired scene, shown on the Season 4 DVD. However, the directors delete scenes for a reason; but regardless of whether they deleted the scenes for time constraints or the fact that they simply didn't like the scene to begin with, deleted scenes are not to be interpreted as canon. The last time we see Behrooz on the screen, he was placed in a potentially life-threatening situation, which is sufficient to merit his status as "Unknown." --Deege515 08:43, 22 March 2007 (UTC) : Noo wayy, his status needs to be unknown. He is the definition of an unknown character! We saw him heading off into an incredibly dangerous environment! SignorSimon 07:23, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :: Very true, my bad ! I wasn't thinking of his last scene aired... that was probably one of my worst edits ever. – Blue Rook 07:32, 4 June 2008 (UTC)talk Picture I don't think that's Behrooz in the picture. He never wore headphones and a sweat-stained shirt. --Proudhug 13:10, 14 March 2007 (UTC) : He wore it in Day 4 7:00am-8:00am at roughly 7:11 am. He runs upstairs to change so we only see it for about 30 seconds before he changes into the clothes he wears for the rest of the day. --Jbond1 15:17, 14 March 2007 (EST) Really? Wow. I guess I totally missed it! --Proudhug 20:12, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. The pic is from the first episode of Day 4, before he gets the call, presumably from Debbie Pendleton. ---CWY2190talk 20:14, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Tense I was incredibly tense while reading... Er, I mean this article is largely in the wrong tense—i.e. the present, when it should be in the past tense. If I had more time I'd take care of it myself. OneWeirdDude 01:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *I'm not sure, but it makes more logical sense to me to have the article written from a perspective of past tense, rather than present tense. That goes against everything I was told on Wikipedia, but having it written from a past rather than a present perspective makes more sense. Steve C 01:10, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :: It took awhile but I did it, so please feel free to read through and work on anything I might have missed. Thanks OneWeird for bringing this up! In the future, if you guys see more incorrect-tense articles, you can just stick right at the top of its page. – Blue Rook 02:06, 25 August 2008 (UTC)talk Antagonist He's currently listed as an antagonist in Day 4 antagonists. I think he should be under "Miscellaneous" because he didn't support the terrorists. Comp25 04:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : Behrooz was at least complicit until Day 4, but that's when I argue he became an active terrorist. When he drove the Dobson Override to Omar's compound, and the covered up the death of Debbie by claiming to her mother that the ring tone was coming from his own phone, don't you consider that terrorism? He did "turn sides" later, but the actions prior to his defection do qualify him as having been an antagonist during the day in my book. I hope we get other opinions on this one. 06:25, 23 September 2008 (UTC) His parents were pretty tough. I guess he was just following their orders. He seemed pretty emotional when Debbie died. Should he be categorized in Category:Day 4 antagonists? Comp25 21:15, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : He's a tough case to figure out, because you're right he was generally being forced by his parents. And a minor, or a guy at his young age, isn't as culpable as an adult would be. I still think he did evil, terroristy things during the early parts of the day, and personally believe he warrants being in the category. I guess it could go either way since he's in the grey area? 23:08, 23 September 2008 (UTC)